


Can It Be?

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-02
Updated: 2004-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The unbelievable has happened.





	Can It Be?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Honey I’m home.” Came the random smart ass comment from one Brian Kinney. Justin peered up from his paper and grinned.  
“POPS HOME!” Came a little squeal. Brian raised a brow to Justin before accepting his little boy into his arms.  
“Gussy’s here!” He cheered “What are you doing here!?”  
“Mama and Mommy are getting married.” The boy told matter of factly.  
Brian picked up the tiny six year old and kissed his whole face. The boy giggled crazily until his daddy set him down he shooed him to the living room to watch cartoons.   
“Getting married?” He asked pecking Justin’s sweet lips. “Didn’t I pay for a wedding around five years ago?”  
“Legally.” Justin clarified lifting the paper to show Brian the headline: “Same Sex Marriage Legalized in Penn.”  
“Ah.” Brian said even though he’d already read the paper and knew all about it. He’d been following the proceedings since they said it was to be legal. “Isn’t that nice for them.”  
“Michael and Ben went down today too.”  
“Really?” He knew that too. Michael would never do something like that without telling Brian first. Brian kissed him, and said he was happy for him. He’d never tell anyone how bad his heart ached watching Mikey walk away on his way to get marred, like, really married. He never wanted that kind of relationship with Michael. It was just... no one was good enough for his best friend.   
Justin raised an eye brow. “Every one’s getting married.”  
“It seems. Gus are you staying with us tonight?”  
“YEA! Can I!?”  
“Could I say no to you?” Brian asked with a laugh.   
Justin watched with a smile as Brian conversed with their son.   
“You’re avoiding me.” Justin told with a small knowing smirk. Brian sighed and turned to Justin. He hated looking at him when he wanted something. The fucking kid’s eyes.  
“No.” He said clearly. He watched Justin deflate.   
“Brian!” He exclaimed. “You’re not even going to let me talk?”  
“No you’ll put terrible ideas in my head.”  
“We’ve been together six years.”  
“Yes we have.”  
“I’m not some naive kid anymore, Brian, I’m out of college. I have a job.”  
“You’re twenty three.”  
“I know what I want.”  
“So do I.” He told wiggling his eyebrow.  
Justin shook his head to keep from grinning. Brian always made him laugh during a fight. “No.” He told just as clearly.  
Brian sighed “It’s not some simple decision.”   
Justin glared at him. “I want to get married.”  
Brian laughed. “How could anyone refuse that logic?”  
“I won’t even make you do the ceremony, Bri. We can just do it.”  
“What’s the point of doing it if it’s only legal?”   
If looks could kill Brian would be dead. “You did not just say that. How long have you said: What’s the point of getting married if it’s not legal! You’re just worried about loosing that last little piece of being single. It was all about the sex. Getting married is a strait thing. All that shit. Because you’re such a self proclaimed homo and getting married would just blow that all to shit. You’re wrong. The only thing it would mean is that you were mine and I was yours. And it scares the shit out of you!”  
Annnd he was getting mad. Brian just watched. Their way of fighting was Justin screams gets upset Brian sits back throws in a couple of words before feeling bad and actually talking it out with him. Justin just looked at him.  
“Why is marrying me such a terrible thing?” Justin asked, hurt. Brian’s heart pinched. Whenever his Sunshine was hurt he was. He smiled and wrapped Justin in his arms.  
“I didn’t say that.”  
“It feels an awful lot like it.” The man said his voice hoarse. It didn’t take much to get him crying. Brian often told Emmett that was his fault.  
Gus looked up. “Pop... why won’t you marry Daddy?”  
Justin chuckled lightly in Brian’s arms.   
“You’ve turned our son against me?” Justin nodded against Brian’s broad chest. He looked up and pierced Brian with his blue eyes. The man hadn’t changed a bit. Not on the outside. His hair never wavered in its blond hue. It never went dark. Justin still was carded at bars. He was seemingly going to stay the 17 year old Brian met six years ago forever. Not that Brian would complain. Of coarse he was so mature and smart on the inside he couldn’t believe how much the man had grown.  
Justin saw much the same. Even though Brian was claiming to be decrepit and was just generally annoyed with being “old.” Justin saw no change no creases in the man’s beautiful face and gray probably never planned to frost Brian Fucking Kinney’s hair. He was a 35 year old god. The beautiful man who, when they went shopping, had all the men and the woman fawning all over him. Justin shook himself out of his reverie. Brian’s beautiful looks still distracted him.  
“Please... will you think about it?” He begged wrapping his arms around Brian’s neck. “Please.”  
Brian took a deep breath which Justin took for a sigh, and shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked to Brian waiting for his answer. The man smiled.  
“Sit.”  
Justin cocked his head. “What?”   
“Sit.”  
“Why?”  
“Do it.”   
Justin grabbed a stool and sat staring at Brian. He removed his hands from his pockets producing a small box. Justin’s heart stopped. He set the box in front of Justin. Shaky hands opened it and Justin just stared. Platinum bands one his size one Brian’s. He looked to Brian. His heart was literally speeding. This would be the biggest thing Brian had ever done. Without Justin even asking first.  
“So?”  
“What are you asking me?” His voice came out as a trembling whisper.  
Brian leaned so he was looking right in Justin’s eyes. “I’m asking you. Will you marry me?”  
Brian was rewarded with a pummeling from his long time lover, and a happy hurrah from an elated Gus.  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
Happy cheers came from all around as Mel and Linds; Ben and Mike shoved cake into each other’s mouths. Justin couldn’t help but picture he and Brian doing the same thing. He knew that was defiantly stretching it. He hadn’t questioned anything he just knew that the man he loved more than anything in the world was going to bind himself to him. His heart fluttered again just thinking about it.   
Brian looked down at Justin daydreaming hopelessly. He’d been doing it since Brian had asked. He wasn’t nearly as nervous as he expected and actually he was really excited. Everyone knew Justin was his weakness the one who would get him to admit shit he never would have and even say he was wrong when he was. And he loved him. God did he love him so much. It was all Justin wanted, and Brian realized, not that he would be saying it all the time, that was all he wanted too. He felt Justin’s hand slide into his and he smiled. They’d been through so much. They deserved it.  
“Who wants cake?” Mel asked wiping off the frosting Linds had smathered on her face. Ben and Michael apparently decided to lick it off each other. Brian wondered just how many queers had tied the knot that day.   
“Me!” Gus cheered from his perch on Justin’s hip.   
“ME!” Jenny squealed. Michael laughed picking up his little girl.   
“Me too!” Hunter called excitedly.  
“Hang on.” Brian called. “Shh just a sec.”  
“Listen up!” Debbie called lookin at Brian. “Kinney has something to say. No doubt extremely important.”  
Brian gave Deb a withering glance, and managed an “Everything have to say is important.”  
“So?” Lindsay asked. Justin was squeezing Brian’s hand wondering if he was just winding him up or if he really intended to tell.   
Brian paused for a moment then smiled. “Don’t eat too much cake.”  
Everyone stared at him as though he were nuts. “What?” Michael asked as though Brian were speaking French.  
“Well... it’s just that there’s going to be more cake soon... and I don’t want anyone to get sick.”  
Again they stared at him. Justin was grinning to beat hell and finally it began to dawn on people.  
“HOLY FUCK!” Debbie hollered, and that was all it took.  
“Are you serious!”  
“No way?”  
“Brian Fucking Kinney. Wow.”  
Emmett was hugging Justin and crying and Justin looked like he could cry again. He always got shy when attention was placed on him and he was bright red at all this attention. Brian just scoffed but it really made him excited. This is what Justin needed. They deserved recognition for what they had. The girls wrapped him up. Linds exclaimed.  
“You’re getting married!” Linds looked over Justin’s shoulder as she hugged him saying everything she needed to say with the teary look she gave Brian. She was so proud.  
Michael walked over to Brian who’d stepped out of the circle of congratulations and praise. He wrapped his arms around his best friend and tip toed up to his ear. It was always an on going joke between the group of friends. Never grow old always playing never changing. Who else would be Peter?  
“Tell me Peter... will Neverland go on? After you’ve left will it still exists?”  
With that they wrapped their arms around each other. Michael had no reason not to cry and did so. Getting married, and finding out his best friend would soon, in one day. They were finally growing up. Brian smiled resting his chin on his Mikey’s shoulder. Tears in his eyes.  
“It’s still there Mikey. It’s still there.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Gus is asleep.” Justin said softly pulling off his sweat pants, and crawling into his side of bed. He buried deep into the comforter and nuzzling into Brian.  
“You’re such a good Daddy.” Brian told running his finger across the younger man’s cheek. Justin smiled. That was a huge complement to him. He kissed Brian tenderly.  
“You don’t know how happy you’ve made me today.”  
“You don’t know how happy you’ve made me everyday.”  
“Do you want to see how many times you can make a queer cry in a day?” Justin asked wiping his eyes.  
Brian chuckled batting his hand away and kissing the tears. “I know I don’t always do what you think is...”  
Justin kissed his lips shushing him. “Everything is perfect. We’re perfect.”  
Brian leapt up catching Justin’s mouth. “You are perfect.”  
They kissed for a few moments and Justin pulled away. “We’re going to have to tell my mom tomorrow.”  
Brian pretended to cry. “WE?”  
“Sorry but I’m not doing this alone.”  
“I hope she doesn’t think I got you pregnant.” Brian said seriously  
Justin laughed so hard his sides hurt. “You’re such a jack ass.”  
Brian rubbed Justin’s muscled stomach. “You are!? Oh Justin I’m so happy!”  
Justin pushed him away. “Stop it Brian don’t be stupid.”  
The man smiled licking Justin’s cheek. “You aren’t? S’to bad.”  
“Well maybe if we keep trying.” Justin purred helping Brian out of his pesky underwear.  
Brian laughed returning the favor. “Some how I don’t think so.”  
“Well let’s try anyways.” The young man purred pressing his lips firmly against Brian’s.  
“Sounds... Sounds.... like a plan. God Justin what’s gotten into you.”  
“Just.. When I see my... Fiancé lying here... I just get excited.”   
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
Justin pounced on Brian. “Ah ah ah.” Brian laughed grabbing his baby putting a hand on either side of him. He stared down at the beautiful blond man.  
“I need you inside of me.” Justin whispered   
“Oh yea?” The man asked mouth traveling down Justin’s chest.  
“Please.” He begged.   
“I don’t know Jus... you’ve got just about everything you wanted today. I don’t need you to become spoiled.”  
“Ah.” The man groaned as Brian’s tongue lightly brushed his length. “Brian!”   
“Shhh. I know how to do this.” Brian told stroking his young lover sucking his tip so lightly.   
Justin’s toes curled immediately. It never failed Brian could drive him crazy with one touch, and leave him panting and begging. No one was like his Brian. He grasped and wrapped his hands in the sheets as the man swirled his tongue just the right way.  
“Oh. God.” Justin moaned. “Please.”  
Brian reached up stroking the man’s nipples. “No patients.”  
“Patients.” He groaned twining his hands in his lover’s hair. “I’ve been waiting since you proposed.”  
Brian smiled, and then laughed at how crazy it sounded. “I proposed.”  
Justin tilted his head back smiling and basking in Brian’s lips on his skin. He breathed. “You did.”  
“I’m marrying the hot blond under the street light...”  
“Would you... ah... would you do it again?”  
Brian reaching his lover’s mouth smiled. “A hundred times.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you.”  
“Please... I want to feel you inside of me.”   
Brian nodded grabbing the lube.   
“Come inside me.”  
Brian couldn’t hold back from that voice. He slid his fingers inside stretching him and rubbing Justin’s most sensitive spots relishing the moan it garnered. He connected eyes with his lover lifting Justin’s legs over his shoulders. He pushed inside slowly smiling at the young man’s gasp.  
“It hurts... does it always hurt?”  
Brian felt his heart swell. “A little... but that’s part of it.”  
Justin smiled as the man began thrusting long and steady.  
“I could stay inside you forever.”  
Justin smiled remembering the night he’d fallen in love with the man. He never thought he could love him more than he did... but here they were.  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hey mom.”  
“Justin!” Jen Taylor exclaimed. “I didn’t know you were coming over.”  
He loved how his mom reacted. Every time he came for a visit even though he was there all the time his mother acted as though she hadn’t seen him in years.  
She wrapped him in a hug. “Molly is on her way home from school she’ll be happy to see you.” She smiled hugging Brian. She’d accepted Brian. He’d changed he loved her son, and he took good care of him. “Hi Brian.”  
“Hey Jen.” He said warmly.   
“To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” She asked absently as she often did.  
“Um... actually we’d like to talk to you.”  
Her heart fluttered. What was going on? Everyone was ok? They would have called her if not... ok stop panicking. She had a habit of doing that.   
“Alright then. C’min C’min. Soda? Water? Anything to eat?”  
“Mom are we making you nervous? We’ve been here two seconds.”  
“Well you said you have to talk to me... what happens when I say that to you?”  
Justin laughed. “Death and destruction.”  
“Exactly. So just... tell me.” She said with a small laugh.  
Justin looked at Brian. There was something she should be remembering...  
Brian shrugged. He didn’t really know how to put this. “I proposed to Justin. We’d like to get married.”  
Same sex marriage legalized. That’s it. She covered her mouth. Her baby boy was getting married.  
“Oh Justin.” She sobbed covering her mouth. She grabbed him into a huge hug.  
He laughed as she kissed him. “Mom we want your blessing.”  
She grinned. “Oh... of course!” She cried, and wrapped Brian up. “Oh goodness... I ... I just.”  
“Mom,” Justin laughed “Calm down.”  
She laughed. “My baby is getting married. I can’t calm down oh... Justin!!! When?”  
Justin just grinned. Brian laughed. “Well we’re going to the Court house next week. The judge is going to do it of course.”  
Jennifer nodded. “You will have the family there right?”  
“Deb and the gang will all be there... And... Molly and you?”  
“Of course!! Oh Justin. You’ll have a party after right? You need a cake you must have a cake... oh I know you must think I’m making this the most hetero thing around...”  
Brian smiled. “Deb wants us to have a reception... we only request that it’s a small reception.”  
“You can make the cake mom.”  
She grinned. “So the cake... what day? What should I wear?”  
“Just something kinda nice. The ceremony doesn’t last more than ten minutes.”  
“Then the party has to take a while. The two most wanted men in Babylon are getting married, and they’re not even sharing the wealth they’re marrying each other!”  
Justin just laughed. His mother had taken on quite a few Debbie traits over the years. She was becoming a fag hag, and Molly... Molly was in love with Brian and the most popular bus girl at Liberty Diner.  
Jennifer just looked at Justin. Brian smiled he felt the mother’s moment coming on.  
“What?” Justin asked feeling her eyes burning into him.  
“You’re not my little baby anymore.” She said with a sad smile.  
“Oh mom.” Justin said turning pink.   
“Twenty three... all moved out. Getting married. A daddy.”  
She was crying Brian laughed at Justin. “Hug your mother.”  
He wrapped her up. “Will the crying ever end?”  
“Not as long as the Taylor blonds are around.”   
“Justin Kinney?” She asked   
Neither man had thought about it. Justin knew if they did share a last name it would be Brian’s. Brian was the dominant partner. He just was, and that’s the way Justin wanted it. They both made decisions it was an equal partnership, but Brian was as a homophobe would tease “the husband.” He looked to Brian.  
Brian just shrugged. “Whatever you want.”  
“How about Brian Taylor.” Justin teased.  
“Other than that.” Brian said with a smile. He knew Justin was just kidding anyways. Justin and his mom just laughed.  
“Justin Kinney.” Justin said it about three times loving it. He’d worked damn hard he deserved all the perks. “Mom?”  
“Sounds nice.” She said with a smile, and a teary face.  
Just then a fifteen year old Molly burst through the door. “I’m hoooome!” She sang throwing all her stuff on the porch floor. She looked up. “Jus!! Brian!”   
“Hey mollusk.” Justin said with a smile hugging his little sister.   
“Hey Moll.” Brian laughed as she grabbed onto him. Molly had a nice little crush on Brian. She and Daphne said they were going to make a support group for strait girls in love with Brian Kinney. “How’s school?”  
“Hell.” She said with a smile. “Justin didn’t just leave behind an era of queer, but also all of his super grades. Your brother got an A in the class. Miss Taylor didn’t you get any of your brothers study habits?”  
Justin laughed. “So now they like me? They hid it awful well.”  
Jennifer just chuckled. “Molly your brother has something to tell you.”  
She looked to Justin. “You’ve realized what a terrible brother you’ve been, and you’re taking me to meet Justin Timberlake?”  
“No, and you need to let go of that dream Moll he’s gayer than Emmett.” Justin teased. “But that’s not it... Brian and I are getting married.”  
And the Molly scream came out with force.  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Justin plopped on the couch. “This is stressful.”  
Brian laughed. “Don’t you dare complain.”  
The artist smiled grabbing his sketch pad. “Not a chance. Come sit with me.”  
Brian yawned. “I suppose I could do that.” He told falling next to his lover and stretching his long leg’s into Justin’s lap.  
“My mom was so happy.” Justin said happily.   
“Never thought I’d see that. Not with me in the picture.”  
“She loves you.”  
“The Taylor family can’t resist.”  
Justin laughed. “Well... my father probably won’t be throwing confetti.”  
“You telling him?” Brian asked sitting up pulling Justin to his shoulder.  
“Yeah. I’m gonna tell him. Alone.”  
“Justin.”  
“No.” Justin laughed. “He says the wrong thing and you flip out. I’m not telling him when or where. I’m not inviting him or anything. I just want him to know.”  
Brian nodded. “You haven’t told Daphne.”  
“My ears have to recover from Molly first.” He chuckled.  
“I think Cynthia will want to come.” Brian said thoughtfully after a moment.   
“Ya think? You’ve only been working with her for 12 years.” Justin teased.   
“13 twat.”  
“Uh uh... I’m making a list.”  
“Of what? What we’d like for wedding gifts? Jesus what’s happening to me.”  
Justin laughed loudly. “You’re such a good sport.”  
“You’re not fucking kidding!”   
“You’re sure this is what you want right, Brian?”  
“Justin, I had the rings a week before you even brought it up. Stop making everything a catastrophe.”  
Justin grinned. “Can I see the rings again?”  
Brian laughed. “You’re just like Gus.”  
He took them out of his pocket. Justin noted he never went anywhere without them, but didn’t say anything. It was one of those things he loved about Brian how he silently showed how much things meant to him. He handed Justin his ring. Justin went to put it on.  
“Don’t you dare.” Brian warned. Justin looked up confused.  
Brian looked a little embarrassed and snatched it away. “That’s bad luck.”  
Justin grinned. “You believe in that?”  
Brian didn’t look him in the eye. “Those are Irish traditions.”  
“Tell me the rest.” Justin said interested. Brian was actually taking part in everything. He was following his traditions, and all. It made Justin so happy. This was more than he ever thought he’d get. God he loved this man.  
“You keep them with you until you put them on.” He shrugged. “Actually a parent does, but...”   
“Gonna tell your mother?” Justin asked.  
Brian scoffed, and looked at Justin. “Deb knows.”  
“Sister?”   
Brian shook his head. “I know you think it’s important.”  
“And I know how little they deserve to be a part of your life.”  
Brian nodded. Justin went back to his list snuggled into Brian’s side.   
Mel, Linds, Gus, Lexi, Michael, Hunter, Ben, Deb, Ted, Emmett, Mom, Molly, Cynthia, Daph...  
“That it?” Justin asked passing the list to Brian.  
“What about Ethan?”  
Laughter from both men rang through the house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Sonny boy!”   
“POP! Daddy!”  
“Hey baby boy.” Justin laughed picking up the happy child and planting a kiss in his hair. Lindsay walked out smiling Followed by Mel, and the ever chipper Jenny.  
“Hi Uncle Brian! Hi Uncle Jus!”   
“Hello Angel face.” Brian cheered picking up three year old Jenny. She wrapped her arms around her Uncle and planted a big kiss on his cheek. Brian laughed that was so very Michael. Handing the squirming little girl to Justin Brian looked to the girls.  
“Lovely welcoming committee you’re raising.”  
“They’ve got her sense of cheer. That’s for sure.” Mel chuckled looking at the giddy children.  
“I’ll let that slip for today.” Brian said kissing Lindsay’s cheek, and Mel’s.  
“Wow. You must really be in a good mood.”  
“The man at the courthouse wasn’t a homophobe. It brightened our day.” Justin laughed holding up the papers. “Shall we?”  
“Must be nice to have your own personal Lesbo lawyer.” Melanie griped good naturedly as they went to the kitchen table. She’d been helping everyone with their papers.  
“Whatever it takes to get you two married we’ll do it.” Lindsay said with a smile. She’d been waiting a long time for this. Only Justin wanted this more than her. She was so proud of Brian. He’d been through a lot in his life, and he still turned into a good father, and she knew would be a great husband. Not that he didn’t still make you wanna kick him in the head once in a while; no he wouldn’t be Brian if that were the case.  
Mel smiled. “I hope you two are ready to write.” She was referring to the huge piles of papers they had to sign. “First off... life insurance.”  
“You know... that’s awful morbid.” Justin chuckled.  
He had told Brian it weirded him out to see his name on the insurance or a will. Brian had told him it was just in case, but he could help that it made him awful nervous. He felt Brian’s hand on his thigh and he smiled. At least they’d get it out of the way first. Every since the accident they were very careful with things of that type.   
Two hours later they were a billion papers closer to being a legal signed sealed and delivered married couple. Two more days and Justin could hardly wait. He and Brian were in Gus’s room putting him to bed at his request.  
“How many more days?” Gus asked excited.  
“Two more.”  
“I can’t wait!” The little boy exclaimed.  
“Why are you so excited?” Brian asked.  
Gus looked to his fathers a little wary. “Cause.”  
Justin cocked an eyebrow.  
“Daddy will finally really be my Dad.” The boy explained.  
The comment took Justin by surprise. Brian immediately tried to fix it.  
“Who said that Sonny boy?”  
“Well... They said at my school... I could only have one mommy and one Daddy. I told them nu uh. I said I got two mommies, and two daddies. They said mom and dad aren’t my parents cause they’re not married or nothin... but that’s before they got married.... so when dad and you get married... they can’t say that anymore.”  
Brian hated that about Gus being in school. Gus was always hearing parent’s homophobic talk kids regurgitated at school. He was happy Gus always told them different, and was always proud of his two mommies and daddies. This one hurt Justin though.  
“Well you were right Sonny boy. They’re wrong.”  
“I thought so.” The little boy said with a yawn. Justin chuckled at the self assured little boy. How could people say he wasn’t his father? They didn’t know how he felt. They didn’t see him take care of him when he’s sick or color with him when he was bored. It just frustrated him that other people were putting doubts in his son’s head. Melanie, Lindsay and Brian were the only ones who had a say, and they made it clear he was Gus’s father.  
“You have four parents. We’re all your parents married or not. We all love you, and would do anything for you, and take care of you that’s why we’re your parents. And Justin is your Daddy just as much as I am ok Gus?”  
Gus wrapped his arms around Justin’s neck kissing his cheek. “Sorry Daddy.”  
“That’s ok baby boy.” Justin kissed his forehead. “G’night. I love you.”  
Brian kissed his son. “Good night Sonny boy. Love you.”  
“Love you pop love you daddy.”  
When they got in the hall Brian wrapped Justin up in a hug. “It’s just shit he hears at school. He knows who his parents are.”  
Justin nodded. “Yea. I know.”  
“Hey.”   
Justin looked at him. “That’s your son. He’s your son just as much as he is mine Lindsay, or Mel’s. You read him stories at night, and you taught him how to tie his shoes. You fuckin named him. He calls you Daddy, and you are his dad. Ok?”  
Justin just had to smile. “I love you.”  
Brian smiled. “I was counting on it.”  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
“No fuckin way!” Justin and Brian faced Deb and Jen. It was the night before, and the group was eating at the diner before one last single trip to Babylon. None of them had been in months. Justin was just saying how they’d have to go back to the house before 2:00 if there was any hope for sleep at all. Deb apparently didn’t think that was the plan, and Jennifer who was there for coffee with Debbie didn’t like that either.  
“What?” Justin asked completely confused.  
“That’s bad luck Justin. You can’t stay with your fiancé the night before your wedding.” Jennifer scolded.  
“Well it isn’t really a wedding.” Brian corrected.  
“You’re getting married tomorrow Brian it’s a wedding.” Debbie told. “And you’re staying at my house. You stay at your mother’s the night before your wedding everyone knows that.”  
Brian chuckled lightly, but everyone saw how touched he was she called him her son. He kissed her cheek. “Alright mom. Mikey and I will be there.”  
“We will?” Michael asked.  
“One last slumber party Mikey... if Ben’s willing.” Brian said with one of his looks that said “I dare you to say no.” Brian was in love, but he was still Brian. His smirk still held its power, and his opinion was still just as truthful and forthcoming as always, and he still could fuck anyone at Babylon he wanted, even at 35. He just didn’t want to anymore.  
Ben laughed. “Well... as long as you don’t eat too much candy, and brush your teeth before bed.”  
Michael rolled his eyes but played along. “I will I promise. So can I? Huh huh?”  
Everyone laughed at the cute little show. “Sure. I’ll correct papers, and actually accomplish something with you gone.” Ben teased sipping his water.  
“And you’ll come to the house?” Jennifer asked her son. “Molly and I will wait up. We’ll pop popcorn. Oh Justin we’ll watch Yellow Submarine.”  
Justin turned red. “Mom!”  
Emmett laughed. “S’alright hunny. She’d actually excited you’re getting married to another man... a little embarrassment is nothing.”  
Justin just laughed. “Alright mom. It’s a date.”  
Just as everyone was leaving heading down to the club Brian pulled Debbie off to the side.   
“You mean it when you say you’re my mother?”  
“Well I fuckin raised ya, and fed ya most of the time. Not to mention loved you.”  
Brian smiled trying not to let the words sink in. Justin was the crier. He pulled out the black box with the rings in it.  
“Irish tradition says... a parent should hold the rings at all times until the ceremony. I’ve had them since I bought them... its closer to tradition if you have them.”  
Debbie took the rings, and pulled Brian into a crushing hug. “You little bastard.” She sobbed with a smile.   
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Brian took a long drag off his joint and grinned at his best friend. Michael laughed and shook his head.  
“I have to admit. You didn’t turn into a pot head loser.”  
Brian just laughed blowing out perfect smoke rings. “You were such a fucking worrier.”  
“Brian I was raised by Debbie Novatiny. Plus it’s still illegal you’re going to get caught one of these days.”  
“Probably.”  
Michael just shook his head. They were in the traditional pose. Brian draped from one side of the bed, head lying in the middle, and Michael draped on the opposite side with his head next to Brian. Sharing a joint as they had so many... many times before. There were comic books strewn about and empty potato chip bags. A normal Brian and Michael sleep over. Brian passed it to Michael smiling contently.  
Michael grinned taking a drag. “Brian fuckin Kinney.”  
Brian turned facing his best friend. “Hm?”  
“You’re Brian fucking Kinney, and you’re getting married. Did you see them at Babylon?” Michael exclaimed. “The fucking god father was there in the flesh. I saw people’s mouths literally drop open when they saw you.”  
“That’s just the mouth’s normal response to seeing me.” Brian cracked.  
“Even Justin had men bowing at his feet. Taming you, and at twenty three years old. He should win a medal of some sort.”  
Brian grinned at the mention of Justin.  
Michael chuckled seeing the dumb grin. “I knew you’d fall in love eventually, but I didn’t think you’d actually become stupid in love.”   
Brian stuck out his tongue and said. “Well it’s out. Everyone knows so what’s the point in hiding it. That little fucker.”  
Michael laughed out loud. “I certainly thought he was.”  
“Poor kid.”  
“Oh he had his moments.”  
“He still does. He’s a little shit.” Brian laughed.  
“How much of it was a show?” Michael asked after a minute.  
“What?”  
“Trying to make him leave. When did you quit meaning it?”  
Brian thought back and smiled maybe a little sadly. “Probably half way through telling him off outside my loft a few days later. He was fucking crying, and had no shame in begging me. He was just so young and sweet. He drove off, and I remember hoping he wouldn’t listen to me.”  
“I didn’t want him to have you.” Michael said with a stupid smile. “I was pissed.”  
“I noticed.”  
“Everyone noticed.” He laughed “I didn’t care I just wanted him gone. I wasn’t big on keeping it a secret.”  
“Thing is everyone thinks it’s because you wanted to have me.”  
“Well it was at first.”  
“Yea but you were over that a lot more than even I thought.”  
Michael nodded then shrugged. “No one is good enough for my best friend.”  
Brian nodded. He knew that was a big part of it. It was the same reason he wanted David gone. He knew he wasn’t right for Michael. He’d tried to push out Ben, but finally realized Ben was great for Michael. Not good enough for him, but good for him.  
They laid in silence for a few minutes when the door opened. No knock, in true Debbie fashion.  
Neither of the men hid the weed.   
“Well you could at least make a show of hiding it. I am your mother.” Debbie griped grinning wickedly.  
Brian rolled his eyes, and in a monotone voice dead panned “Oh no Mikey quick... hide the weed... your mom is coming.”  
Michael laughed and made a fake gulping noise.   
“Can we help you?” Brian asked as the she stood looking over the bed.  
“I was getting all nostalgic sitting downstairs listening to you two chattering like school girls. Thought I’d come up and play too.”  
The woman received two blank stairs.  
“Or I could go back down stairs and make some more pizza.”  
“That’d be great.”  
“Thanks ma.”  
The woman crossed her arms and huffed. “Right away your majesties.”  
With that she was off again.   
“The walls really are paper thin.” Michael said as though deep in thought.  
Brian smiled at how Michael could dwell on one thing. “This house is a shit hole.” He said after a minute knowing Mikey would get the joke.  
Michael smiled at the long running joke turning on his side to face his best friend. “It’s great isn’t it!?”  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
“This is still the best movie I’ve ever seen.” Justin told snuggled into the couch with Molly and his mom.  
“Little old to still be obsessing over this movie aren’t you Justin?” Molly teased with a big grin.  
“Aren’t you a little young to be awake so late”  
“Moooom!” Molly pretended to whine.  
“Now Justin you know your sister is sensitive  
“So nice to hear you say that about someone other than me.” Justin commented with a laugh. “Justin’s sensitive . . . otherwise known as gay.”  
“Justin.” Jennifer laughed.   
“Do you know how cool it is that I get to skip a Friday at school to go to my brother, and brother in law’s wedding?” Molly exclaimed. She thought Justin had the coolest life ever. She’d seen a lot more than her parents believed they were shielding her from. When her brother was her age he was out at clubs having sex, drinking, doing drugs, and in a relationship with a man 12 years older than him. She was much calmer, but still day dreamed about living like a rock star.  
“I bet you’re the only kid at school that’s been to a same sex wedding.” Justin laughed.  
“Well it is Saint James.” Molly chuckled. “God Brian’s so gorgeous it’s not fair.”  
Jennifer just laughed. “He likes them young Moll but not that young.”  
Justin couldn’t help but bust up laughing. “That’s terrible mom.”  
“I know I know. You were young Justin.” She said wiping a tear of mirth.   
He shrugged. “I was really mature for my age. I still am.”  
Jennifer had gotten over the age thing years ago. “Hey... it works.” She laughed.  
Justin grinned. “It does.”   
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
“This is all becoming extremely Hetero.” Brian grumbled as he ate his scrambled eggs for breakfast. He was telling them he would pick up Justin and meet them at the court house, but Debbie told him he couldn’t see Justin until they got there. “There will be no isle. There’s no isle at the courthouse right?”  
Michael laughed at the tinge of panic edging into Brian’s voice. That would be way too much for Brian. No isles. He had to keep some of his Homosexuality in place.  
“Don’t worry Brian there are no isles.” Michael comforted. “You’ll meet up with him at the courthouse... with no isle.”  
“Are you nervous?” Deb asked excitedly.  
Brian looked at her with his eyebrows raised. “Why would I be nervous?”  
He was nervous as hell. Debbie grinned. “Thought so.”  
He just rolled his eyes. He didn’t lie so he just wouldn’t say anything.  
“What’s Justin wearing?” Michael asked randomly around his toast.  
Brian shrugged. “I didn’t ask.” Why did that bring a surge of panic through him? He couldn’t help but picture Justin in a wedding dress. He laughed spite himself.  
“You just pictured him in a wedding gown.” Michael laughed knowing Brian too well.  
“Well the way things are going I wouldn’t be shocked.”  
“I think you would be.” Michael laughed. “Even Emmett’s not that gay.”  
“I’m sure he’s got something nice. You look handsome.” Debbie said taking in the man’s attire. He had his almost black gray pants, and his maroon silk dress shirt, and the tie that went with it with a coat to match the pants. She started to cry for the second time that morning.  
“Deb... stop it. I wear this all the time...” Brian “warned” “And of course I look handsome.”  
With that she produced a camera from the kitchen drawer. “Michael, stand with Brian.”  
She then produced a five pack of film. Both men groaned audibly.  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Justin looked at himself in the mirror. This was perfect. His mother had just left... sobbing no less, and he was just standing waiting to get going. He was nervous and excited, and chomping at the bit. He liked his suit. Not too dressy, but nice. It was very much like one of Brian’s expensive work suits. He felt very important. He had black pants with a light blue shirt, and matching tie, and a black jacket to go with the pants. He’d let Molly have the liberty of taming his hair. He usually just woke up and brushed it, but he wanted it to look extra good. His hair had grown out again and he decided he liked it that way and had kept it for years. Molly had taken the liberty of getting out some product, and making it look nice instead of rock n roll.  
“Stop admiring yourself.” A voice teased from the doorway. Justin turned around, and laughed.  
“Do I look alright?”  
“You look beautiful Justin.”  
He grinned. “All this from lying to mom and saying I was staying at your house.”  
“Well you told me you would be with him.” Daphne laughed bouncing her three month old daughter slightly. He held out his hands to take the baby.   
“Hewo Jessica. How’s my sweet little niece?”  
“Cranky.” Her mom replied blandly poking the pudgy little girl’s nose.  
“I still can’t believe you’re a mom.”  
“I can’t believe you’re getting married!” She laughed. “And to Brian.”  
He sat on his bed bouncing the little girl. “The lengths I’ll go to to prove I’m not a one night stand.” He teased.  
She smiled. “You were always in love with him.” She told making faces at her daughter. “Like when you talked about him even from the first night it wasn’t like a high school crush. It’s like you some how knew you had to have him. He was perfect.”  
Justin thought back on it. The look in Brian’s eyes the night he lost his virginity told him Brian was what he needed. It took a few years to figure out how he was going to do so, but he knew from that night. Seeing him with Gus. Feeling how gentle he was since it was his first time. The thoughts still made Justin’s heart race.  
“He is perfect.” Justin said quietly smiling ear to ear.  
“Well alright then. Let’s go get you two married.”  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
It was ten to twelve. Everyone was there other than Justin and Daphne. He was always running behind. Brian hugged Jennifer, and Molly took the liberty of wrapping Brian in a hug.  
“I can still think you’re hot even though you’re married right?” She asked with a grin and a wink, and Brian was almost frightened that he was looking at a female him.  
“Everyone else will, so sure.” He told cockily.  
“You can take the Brian out of Babylon but you can’t take the Babylon out of Brian.” Ted joked upon hearing the comment.   
Emmett laughed. He hugged Brian and whispered in his ear. “I knew you were secretly a nice guy.”  
“Yea well don’t spread it around.” Brian teased poking his ribs. Emmett was such a queen. He was in green velour. Brian just chuckled, and didn’t say a word. Five till twelve. Where was his boyfriend!?  
As if reading his mind the doors opened, and Daphne walked in holding her little girl. She was followed closely by Justin. Brian’s heart beat extremely fast. He was beautiful. Brian knew he was all he wanted for the rest of his life, and had a billion million plans for everything they would do together suddenly rushing through his mind. Why had he waited so long? He did all this while keeping his composure, and just smiling as the Blond walked in and greeted the family.   
Justin was dying to get this going. He wanted to be married. Now now now now! And Brian was gorgeous and he just wanted to kiss him. Most of all he wanted the feel of that ring on his left ring finger, and everything that the ring symbolized. Everyone would know he was married. And he would know he was married to the most wonderful man in the world.   
Justin walked up to Brian and grinned his Sunshine grin.  
“Hello Sunshine.” Brian greeted quietly pulling him to him, and whispering. “You look fucking amazing.”  
Justin couldn’t get the smile off his face. “You too.”  
“How come you’re late?” Brian teased stroking his back. They were oblivious to anyone around them at this point.  
Justin laughed. “I’m always late . . . I’ll make up for it later.”  
Brian laughed. “Sounds promising.”  
They leaned in to kiss until about ten voices yelled out. “NO!”  
They pulled away quickly looking around.  
“You can’t kiss each other until after.” Lindsay scolded.  
“These traditions are starting to bother me.” Brian grumbled Justin laughed leaning into Brian. He could hear the speeding heart beat and smiled even wider. Brian was scared to death, and that was a comforting thought considering he was too.  
Just as Justin thought he was going to have to carry out the ceremony himself an older gray haired woman walked in. His heart sped even faster.  
“Kinney and Taylor?” She asked cheerfully.  
“Yes that’s us.” Justin told hardly able to hear himself.  
“Very good. My name is Kathy. Shall we get started? You two come here and stand with me. Everyone else can stand where you can see.”  
They walked over to the woman who held an old red bible. They had several options for the court house marriage. One of which was a short summary of a normal church wedding. Justin would have settled for just the legal crap, and was so happy Brian was giving him this. Everyone he loved was there.  
“Greetings to everyone who has come to celebrate the binding of Brian and Justin. Not only on paper and legality but as well as mind heart and soul...”  
She spoke a little about the meaning of marriage, and how love could triumph above anything else, and just a few nice words that made Justin feel the need to cry... again. She spoke a few moments before continuing with the ceremony.  
“Now I would like to ask either of you if you would like to share anything here during your marriage ceremony with your partner.”   
Justin froze... he could think of a billion things, but did Brian really want to?  
“Brian?” She asked. At least she asked him first so when he said no they could just skip it.   
He nodded, and smiled looking into Justin’s eyes. Justin just stared at him. He was going to speak. “The fact that we’re standing here is a feat in itself.” Everyone laughed a little at that. Brian’s mouth was dry, and he was terrified he was going to run out of things to say or run a million thoughts into one big blob. “... You’re the most amazing person I know.” He said after a moment. “Nothing fazes you. You always just get up, and try again which is the biggest reason we’re still together, and are here right now. You didn’t give up. For every comment I had you had two, and every time I left you just followed me until I quit running.” Justin was grinning shyly, and Brian just wanted to grab him, and take him away. “I found my weakness in a seventeen year old blond who could cry at the drop of a hat,” Brian punctuated that sentence by wiping one of the many tears now streaming down Justin’s cheeks. “And win an argument with Melanie in lawyer mode. You’re the reason I can show my son I love him, the reason I can show any emotion at all. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life wiping away your silly tears, and fighting with you over sales coupons.”   
Emmett and every other female in the room were sobbing. Michael, whom was video taping against Brian’s weak protests, could be accused of crying, everyone knew Justin was crying. No one could have expected such a perfect vow from Brian.  
“That was very nice. Justin?”  
Justin was staring right into Brian. What he’d just said was enough to let him die a happy man.  
He smiled, and figured he’d start with something he used to say just to piss Brian off. “I told you I was on to you.” He said relishing the smile the words created. “You couldn’t expect anything normal from us when the first night I met you I named your son and made enemies with your best friend.” Everyone looked at Michael laughing. He just grinned. Justin smiled and continued. “You love your friends more than most people love their family, and you would do anything to make sure they are taken care of. You’d never tell them that, but they all know. You give hundred dollar bills to the homeless when you think I’m not looking and tip Debbie 20 dollars for a 5 dollar meal slipping away before she can thank you. You cried Gus’ first day of school and when you think I’m sleeping you sit and watch me, and tell me thousands of wonderful things. You are a hopeless romantic, and you are a wonderful man. We might be here because I didn’t give up, but you’re the reason I didn’t give up.”  
Brian smiled, and swallowed around the huge lump in his throat. He didn’t have to talk for a few minutes did he? He tried valiantly to rid himself of the lump. That was beautiful.  
“Thank you.” Kathy said with a smile. “Could we have the rings?”  
Debbie wiped her eyes and pulled the box out of her pocket. She took them out and placed Brian’s in Justin’s and Justin’s in Brian’s just the way Brian had told her to.  
“These rings symbolize your love and commitment to one and other, and like a circle your love is never ending. You may trade rings.”  
Brian wanted to laugh at the excitement in Justin’s eyes. He’d been staring at them since Brian had brought them home. He slid Justin’s on and looked right into the deep blue eyes that stared back. He felt the cool metal slide onto his hand, and marveled at how right it felt to be there.   
“Justin do you take Brian as your husband? The one you will love and cherish for all your life?”  
Justin swallowed so he wouldn’t whimper his response. “I do.” Oh god did he ever!  
“Brian do you take Justin as your husband? The one you will love and cherish for all your life?”  
Brian grinned a huge genuine smile that you used to have to fight to get out of him. “I do.”  
She took out one final document. “Could we have two witnesses?”  
Jennifer and Debbie stepped forward to sign the document. Jennifer signed kissing both Brian, and Justin Debbie followed doing the same.  
“Brian and Justin?”  
Neither could believe that piece of paper was all that stood between them, and being married. Both signed and handed the paper back to her.  
Kathy smiled. “I am happy to say; I now pronounce you spouses for life. You may kiss.”  
Justin leapt into Brian crushing their mouths together. He could hear everyone cheering, but the only person he cared was in the room was Brian. He felt the ring on his finger and all that it meant and couldn’t help but cry into the kiss. Brian laughed pulling away for a minute and kissing his tears. He had them in his eyes as well, and Justin just smiled kissing him again.  
Soon Gus was tugging on their pants legs wanting his fathers’ attention. Brian lifted him up and kissed his cheek.  
“Now you’re married!” Gus declared in usual six year old obviousness.   
Justin laughed. “That’s right. We’re married.”  
He loved how that sounded. Lindsay ran over kissing both men crying along with everyone else. Emmett was weeping into Ted’s shoulder. Michael wandered over to Justin and wrapped him in a hug. They both laughed at the unsaid joke.  
“Take care of him.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Brian smiled down at the beautiful blond underneath him. “We did it, Justin.”  
Justin pulled the man onto his chest kissing him fiercely. “We did it, Bri. We really actually did it.” He laughed. Laughed for all the shocked faces laughed for the happy endings laughed for the healed wounds and fading scars laughed for all the horrible shit that they’d been through that couldn’t be changed that made them so much stronger.   
“Hey stop laughing it’s a serious thing, getting married.”  
Justin grinned. “It’s funny.” He laughed even harder. Brian couldn’t help but join the laughter.  
“So Mr. Kinney.” Brian started garnering Justin’s grin, which, as always, melted his heart. “What’s next on our agenda?”  
Justin smiled. “A baby?”  
He waited for the immediate protest and was shocked when none were forthcoming.  
“Bri?”  
“That’s a lot of work Sunshine.”  
“We do great with Gus.”  
“Yes but Gus goes home after a day or a weekend or a week, and he’s six. Can we handle full time baby?”  
Justin nodded emphatically.  
Brian just laughed. “We’ll talk about it later.” He decided which gave Justin much more hope than he’d planned on. “. . . Although, you know. . .”  
“What?”  
“You would be the hottest soccer mom.”  
Justin laughed before pulling his husband down for a kiss.


End file.
